


Shinigami Take Me Away

by shinichan82



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Death, Light Angst, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinichan82/pseuds/shinichan82
Summary: Poetry written when I was in high school and was in a depressed state.





	Shinigami Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Katsuyuki Sumizawa, Sunrise, and Nozomi Entertainment. I do not claim rights to any of the characters except any original characters created by me.

Nothing but blackness do I see,  
Tell me why this must be.  
This thing just came over me,  
Now darkness is all I see.

Someone take me away from here,  
Away from everything I fear.  
Shinigami, take me away from this place.  
How I long to see your face.

Shinigami now has come,  
He was sent from up above.  
Now the he is here I see the light  
And it is no longer night.

Now darkness I do not see.  
I like the way that this should be.  
He holds me safely in his arms.  
I feel secure, safe, and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 5-21-2001  
> Modified on 10-22-2001


End file.
